Powders Birthday
by PowderMarshall
Summary: summary


~at school at 3:28~ Powder : *comes in the room* are you okay kyle?  
>kyle : *thinks : she looks just like taylor...* ...<br>powder : kyle? are you okay kyle?  
>kyle : .. o-oh! yeah im fine! hehe..<br>powder : okay, i was woundering if you wanted to come to my ninth birthday?  
>kyle : *thinks : so what if stan doesent go ill go* ...<br>powder : weeeelllllllll?  
>kyle : okay<br>powder : yay! thanks -hugs kyle-  
>kyle : haha..<br>powder : -looks sad- whats wrong ky?  
>kyle : nothing! i'm just... not that happy today...<br>powder : *looks sad* sorry...  
>kyle : oh its not your fault! its just...<br>powder : its what?  
>kyle : *Sighs* I wish i could say goodbye to my friend, before she moved, when she was gunna tell me, but...,<br>i ignored her and faught with cartman... *look even more sad*  
>powder : im sorry to hear that...<br>kyle : its okay..  
>powder : ...<br>kyle : ...  
>stan : *walks to his locker* god i hate mr. Garrison... hes a fucking perv...<br>kyle : hey stan! *smiles*  
>stan : hey dude!<br>-bell rings-  
>stan : dude do you wanna hang out at my house?<br>kyle : sure -smiles-  
>powder : -thinks ; why does he act so depressed around me...- *frowns*<br>kyle and stan : ~walk out of the school smiling~ powder : -sighs-  
>nikki : whats wrong paige?<br>powder : -sighs- nothing nichelle... -looks sad-  
>nikki : what about we keep our nick names okay?<br>powder : okay  
>nikki : why does kyle act depressed around you so much powder?<p>

powder : cus im gunna die my hair black?

nikki : no,, cus he just... doesent...like you..  
>powder : -gets tears in eyes- but... hes my boyfriend..<br>nikki : face it, he hate's you.  
>powder : -sighs- i guess your right...<br>nikki : so dont be mad if he doesent show up at your birthday,  
>powder : okay... -walks out of the school sad-<br>grape : nikki whats wrong with powder?  
>nikki : -sighs- kyle problems i bet shes gunna talk to her cousin munchy,,<br>grape : probuly..  
>~at powders house~ powder : -walks into my home-<br>Cindy : hi sweety -smiles-  
>powder : hi ma,<br>Cindy : its your turn to feed the cat, clean its litterbox, and clean your messy room.  
>powder : okay here jinx! come here jinx!<br>cat named jinx : harrow harrow meow mewow powder : -picks up jinx-  
>jinx : MEOW!<br>POWDER : -giggles then puts canned food in its dish then puts milk in the other- there you go jinx! well, gotta clean its... litterbox.. -runs upstairs then goes to the laundry room then walks to the litterbox- well.. -picks up the pooper scooper- gunna clean now... -picks up barried poop then puts it in a bag then puts the bag in the garbage then sprays fabreeze near the litterbox-  
>powder : -goes to the washroom and washes her hands then drys them- mom! -runs down stairs-<br>Cindy : what is it sweety?  
>powder : what can we do for my birthday?<br>cindy : you can invite as many friends as you want and you can buy chips pop and cake and anything else

powder : tofu dogs!  
>cindy : okay but buy more then that okay hun?<br>powder : kay ma,  
>cindy : we will go to the store later today okay hunny?<br>powder : kay -goes upstairs and begins to clean my room-  
>~AT nikki's house~ nikki : WILLIAM!<br>william the buttler : yes ma'am?  
>nikki : ask mother and father if i can go to pai-powders 9th birthday tomorrow! and ask if i can go on a shopping spree!<br>william : right away ma'am, mr and mrs. Henderson?  
>Francis : what is it william?<br>william : little nichelle seeks request's

Francis : what does she want?  
>william : she wants a shopping spree and she wants to go to young paige's birthday francis : what is with nichelle and paiges niknames? like, nikki and powder? and paiges cousin tyler, his is munchy! i want my child not to hang around those children! MAKE HER HANG OUT WITH OTHER RICH FOAKS! MAKE HER GO TO A SCHOOL THAT WEAR UNIFORMS!<br>william : and the shopping spree?  
>francis : sure why not,<br>william : -goes 71 floors down- nichelle...  
>nikki : call me nikki!<br>william : your father sais he wants you to act more 10ish and not 4ish

nikki : william! powder and munchy came up with it and they let me join to! POWDER ALWAYS COMES UP WITH THE NAMES! SO shut up!  
>William : your father wants you to play with people who are more behaved nikki : GAHHH! -crys and runs to her bedroom and crys- p-powders gunna hate m-me... its her 9th birthday and i wont be there... -crys-<br>~~an hour later at powders house~~ powder : mom can i pick a new outfit for my birthday?  
>Cindy : sure sweety,<br>powder : -smiles- lets get hallapenio poppers and pizza and and pizza pops and pogo sticks and hotdogs and everything! -smiles- then after that we can buy me a dress! and new shoes! -smiles-  
>cindy ; yeppers! -smiles- okay hun, get in the car now,<br>powder: okay, i love this blue punchbuggie

cindy : me to -smiles then unlocks it-  
>powder : -gets in the seat behind the drivers seat-<br>cindy : -gets in the driver seat-  
>cindy : buckle up hun! -buckles up-<br>powder : okay okay... -goes in the booster seat then buckles up- ready! -smiles-  
>cindy : -begins to drives- so honey?<br>powder : yeah?  
>cindy : is it okay if you host the party by yourself?<br>powder : huh?  
>cindy : paige your nine tomorrow, your dad died 7 years ago and remember im dating now and i work as a loier and im not gunna be home as much now..,<br>powder : oh...  
>cindy : so is it okay if i go on the date on your birthday?<br>powder : -sighs- okay

cindy : -smiles- thanks sweety.  
>powder : your welcome,,<br>~the next day~ powder : -smiles then goes to her mom whos in her bedroom- mom!  
>cindy : -wakes up- w-what..?<br>powder : guess what time it is!  
>cindy : -looks at the clock- 5:29 am...<br>powder : the axact time i was born! -smiles-  
>cindy : haha real funny paige...<br>powder : mom remember call me powder not paige!  
>cindy : okay okay,, powder, now let me sleep! -trys to sleep-<br>powder : -looks sad then walks out of the room-  
>~two hours later~ cindy : -goes to the washroom to take a shower- PAIGE! COME HERE FUCKING NOW!<br>powder : uh oh... -runs to the washroom- yes mom?  
>cindy : DONT YOU EVER EVER EVER AGAIN! WAIST THE HOT WATER!<br>powder : -looks sad- sorry

cindy : okay now go downstairs and feed the cat...  
>powder : fine... -goes downstairs then puts food in the cat bowl and water in the other one- im still in my pj's... im gunna go upstairs to my bedroom to put on some diffrent clothes -goes upstairs to change-<br>cindy : -sings in the shower like a hillbillie-  
>powder : -gets dressed-<br>powder : -goes downstairs waits at the table for ma-  
>cindy : -comes downstairs in a red dress- got to go bye hun, -leaves-<br>powder : -sighs-  
>kenny : -knocks on the door-<br>powder : its 8:16... who would come to my house this early? -answers the door- hi! -smiles-  
>kenny : hey powder -smiles-<br>powder : my moms dating a guy today...  
>kenny : -frowns- that sucks!<br>powder : i know..  
>kenny : hopefully kyles mom doesent come in the house!<br>powder : why?  
>kenny : she will want to baby sit all of us cus your moms gone.<br>powder : mother fucking shit coming from a gay guys penis then licked by a peice of poo named mr. hankey kenny : yeah..  
>-the door bell ring-<br>powder : -answers it- hello?  
>sheila : hellow paige!<br>powder : pleaze call me powder!  
>sheila : okay powder, can i talk to your mom please?<br>powder : she wont be home for a week or a month but i dont know

sheila : awww, did she abandon you? cus ill take care of you!  
>powder : no she wouldent!<br>sheila : well ill look after you untill she comes back okay?  
>powder : okay...<br>sheila : Okay powder so todays your, birthday?  
>powder : Yeah, it is.<br>sheila : okay kyle come in!  
>Kyle : -comes in the house and has red hand marks on his face and dry tear stains on his face-<br>powder : oh my gosh! are you fucking okay?  
>kyle : l-look behind y-you! -looks scared-<br>powder : what? -gets grabed by sheila-  
>sheila : DONT YOU EVER SAY THE EF WOID!<br>powder : sorry?  
>sheila : NEXT TIME ILL GIVE YOU THE "TALK"<br>powder : . o.o , holy fuck sheila : THATS IT! -grabs powder and brings her to a room and locks the door-  
>kenny : owch... poor powder...<br>kyle : yeah -looks sad-  
>Cindy : -comes in the house-<br>powder : -comes back in the room and cindy sees red marks on her face and arms-  
>Cindy : POWDER! -holdhugs powder-  
>powder : -crys-<br>Cindy : who did this to you?  
>powder : the o-other a-adult...<br>sheila : -jumps out a random window-  
>cindy : -sees the same marks on kyle- sheila... um,, powder stay here im gunna go have a little "chat" with this "sheila"<br>kyle : -stays becide powder- sorry about my mom..  
>powder : its okay she just shot me a couple of times as a warning..<br>kyle : okay

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
